1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for cushioning an article. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for cushioning an article to prevent damage during transport (i.e., shipping) of the article.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many articles are packaged with cushioning material to protect the articles from damage during shipping. Generally, cushioning material may be in the form of loose material or an insert positioned between the article and a shipping carton. The cushioning material prevents the article from moving during shipment, while providing a measure of impact protection from rough handling of the shipping container (e.g., a corrugated box). Examples of an article commonly shipped in this fashion include electronic devices, such as computers, stereos, television receivers, video players and the like.
A cushioning material commonly used to form shipping inserts is wood pulp fiber. Wood pulp fiber is desirable because it is light, easily molded, inexpensive and can be recycled. However, shipping inserts made from pulp fiber material have some disadvantageous aspects. For example, pulp fiber generally may not adequately protect electronic devices from some impacts commonly experienced during shipping. When shipping electronic devices, the shipping insert must have enough resiliency such that handling of the shipping container does not cause the insert to be permanently deformed. If the insert does not have enough resiliency to substantially recover to its original geometry after impact, the device may shift or move within the shipping container, thus increasing the probability of damage to the device.
Additionally, wood pulp material is susceptible to moisture, either from direct contact with fluids or humidity present in the environment. Wood pulp that absorbs moisture may lose its structural integrity and allow the insert to change shape (e.g., soften and collapse). Once softened, the insert may no longer restrain the electronic device, thereby allowing movement of the device within the carton, again increasing the probability of damage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a packaging material for protecting a device during shipping after once being impacted.
The present invention generally provides a packaging apparatus for the protection of an article during shipment. In one embodiment, a packaging apparatus includes a formed body having a first resiliency. The formed body has a plurality of recesses disposed on a first side of the formed body. An insert having a resiliency greater than the resiliency of the formed body is disposed in at least one of the recesses disposed in the formed body.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for packing an article is provided. In one embodiment, a method for packing an article includes determining one or more concentrated weight areas of the article; selecting one or more recesses formed on a body of cushioning material that correspond to the determined concentrated weight areas; and providing a material more resilient than the cushioning material into the selected recesses.